By Your Command
by Tigyr
Summary: A/U: fic where Kate and Ziva meet a certain Naval Commander's son. Warning: Sexual threesome within.
1. Chapter 1

By Your Command

Ziva smiles as she enters the American Embassy. It's not often she gets to visit, but when her father does allow her to, it usually means that her friend from the states, Caitlyn Todd is in town. Today however she's in for an even bigger surprise. An American Naval officer is there and so is his son. The younger man however looks a bit sick and she wonders why he is there.

Kate finally makes her appearance and Ziva drags her to the room in which they normally visit.

"Do you know who the officer is who came today?"

"I heard it's some Naval Commander, trying to negotiate with your father."

"His son came with him?"

Kate nods and then looks out the door, "Yeah, he didn't have much choice. I feel kinda sorry for him actually. His dad knows that he gets seasick but he dragged him out here anyway."

Ziva raises her eyebrows. "You know, we could have some fun with him. Invite him for one of our parties."

Kate whistles. "You mean, see if he's a virgin and offer to take it from him?"

Ziva nods, "I haven't had a real piece of meat recently what do you say?"

Kate nods, "I can see if he'd at least be interested in having a three way."

Ziva points to a private staircase, "Our usual room is ready for us, I'll go get the water warmed up."

** McKiVa-McKiVa**

Kate saunters over to where the young man is looking around.

"I'm Kate, Caitlyn Todd, what's your name?"

"Tim, T-Timothy McGee."

"Welcome to Israel, Timothy McGee. What's wrong? You look a bit lost."

"I was told that I had to be nice to the Director's family, but no one has introduced me to any of them. I was wondering if I was in the right building."

Kate smiles to herself, thinking of Ziva's reaction to that particular piece of news.

"I'm friends with the Director's daughter. Would you like to meet her? She's up in her private suite."

Tim smiles shyly and nods. "If it's not a problem."

Kate gets a sly smile on her face, but Tim isn't paying attention. He's staring up the staircase where Ziva is standing in just a towel.

"Is...is that her? She's pretty." He whispers and Kate grins.

"Yep that's her. Come on, I'll introduce you."

Tim starts to hang back but Kate drags him to the elevator and punches a button that will take them to Ziva's private rooms. As they head up, Tim sees his father and the Director head into a set of offices. Neither man appears to have noticed that Tim isn't following them.

Tim sighs; it's not the first time he's been left to his own devices. At least this time he might be able to make some friends while he's waiting for his summons.

"By your command," he whispers softly and Kate looks at him quizzically.

Tim blushes as he stammers out, "Sorry, I"

"Don't be, that sounds like a new catch phrase actually."

Kate smiles as she pushes the door open to Ziva's suite. The other girl is temporarily out of sight and Kate starts stripping out of her clothes as she locks the door behind her. Tim looks around wondering just what is going on.

"Ohhh Zivvva, we have arrived." Kate sings out as she heads for the bathroom, dragging Tim behind her.

Tim shakes his head, clearly he's dreaming. The young women are both naked by now and from what Tim can see about to take a shower together.

"Come on Tim, you can join us in the shower. We'll take good care of you until it's time for you to go." Kate says and Ziva nods.

"I..what is going on?"

"It's a new game we've invented. I call it, by your command. We take turns with you and then you get to take one of us."

"Take you where?" Tim stutters and the two smile wickedly.

"To bed, Timothy McGee."

Tim's green eyes widen and then he shakes his head.

"I'd better not. They might call me and then I'd get into trouble."

Ziva laughs, "The Director will keep your father busy for the next two hours. You may as well have some fun while he is otherwise occupied."

Kate gives him a gentle push and he looks around almost as if expecting someone to jump out of a corner.

"It's okay, Tim," Kate says gently. She motions to Ziva who turns the water off. They lead him into Ziva's bedroom and both young women help him out of his shirt. He again starts to protest but then Kate runs her hands over his chest.

"Relax, honey, no one is going to interrupt us and you may as well enjoy what little time you have here doing something that no one will tell about."

"No one?"

"Neither of us is going to tell, are we Ziva?"

"Nope." she runs her hands through Tim's silky hair. "Relax Timothy McGee, you are among friends here."

Tim stares at the young woman in front of him and Kate smiles at him. "Don't be scared."

"I...I've just, never dreamed that anyone would want me. I'm kinda fat."

Ziva runs her hands down his back. "Timothy, why do you have scars on your back?"

"I can't tell you." He sighs as she rubs the muscles in his lower back and then jumps when Kate nips his collarbone.

"Can't or won't tell us?" Ziva says, continuing her rub down, massaging the knots out of his spine.

Tim tries not to squirm as Kate continues nipping at his chest, running her hands over his nipples.

"I...umm...can't. I made a promise not to tell anyone."

Ziva's hands keep working their magic on his back and before Tim knows it, he's almost relaxed. Almost, considering that Kate is still licking here and nipping there. She licks his nipples and lightly pinches the left one, just as she starts sucking on the right one. Tim almost jumps, but sighs instead, as Ziva keeps up her back massage. Her eyes are following Kate's progress and when the other woman nods, she lightly licks the back of his neck. When he doesn't immediately respond, she looks up at Kate. Kate has stopped what she was doing as Tim is standing almost rigidly at attention and his green eyes are full of fear.

"What is it Tim?"

"You're doing this to make fun of me, then I'll have to go home and he'll beat me for not being good."

"Who, Tim? Who would beat you?" Ziva says softly and Tim turns to her.

"He will."

Kate inhales, as she finally knows who Tim is talking about. "Your… the Commander, he beats you? If you're not good?"

Tim nods fractionally, and the two young women shake their heads.

"We just wanted a bit of fun not to scare you or make you uncomfortable. If you want to stop, we'll stop right here and no one will be the wiser." Kate says softly and Ziva nods in agreement.

"I just, I wanted to be wanted for once," Tim says softly and the girls put their hands on him.

"We do want you, but not if it's going to get you into trouble or make you get hurt."

Tim looks at them at the sincerity in their eyes. He swallows hard and blushes.

"Can we try again? I'll try not to panic this time."

Kate thinks and then says, "How about we snuggle for a few minutes and then see where that might lead us."

Tim nods shyly. He stretches out on the bed and the girls snuggle close, one on either side. Kate gently starts rubbing his chest and he sighs as he closes his eyes for a few seconds. Ziva looks at Kate five minutes later and motions for her to move off the bed.

They walk into the bathroom and Ziva asks Kate what she intends to do next. Tim is still asleep; finally relaxed enough to fall into a slight slumber and the girls can't help but feel partially responsible for him.

"He has a lot of scars on his back Caitlyn. I have not seen so many on one person before."

"He doesn't seem the type to need a beating. I just wonder why he gets them."

"Protecting someone? A sibling?"

"Let's check him out."

They go back into the bedroom and Ziva powers up the computer, while Kate stays near Tim running a hand over his chest whenever he seems restless.

"He responds well to you Caitlyn." Ziva notes softly.

"He would respond well to anyone who treated him like a human and not a whipping boy." Kate retorts in a whisper.

"Hmm. The Commander seems to be rising quite well in the US Navy. Hmm not much to tell, other than there is a little sister. She's about 8 years younger than our Timothy here. Wow, he's already graduated high school. He's headed for MIT. Says here he is only sixteen; isn't that a bit young for college?"

"Not if he's skipped a few grades and if he's intelligent enough to be accepted at his age, then he's going to be a formidable ally one day."

The girls sigh in unison as they wonder how to show their shy young man a gentle side of love. Ziva looks at the hand Kate has on Tim's chest. How natural it looks and she smiles.

"For now, let's finish undressing him. I want to see just how far down those scars go."

Silently so as not to waken Tim, they ease him out of his jeans and boxers. Both girls sigh at the sight of his slight erection, at the genitals they softly caress before carefully turning him over. Kate puts a hand over her mouth to keep from exclaiming at the abuse marks that Tim is sporting.

Ziva runs her hands over Tim's buttocks, and legs examining each one before she nods to Kate who helps her turn Tim onto his back.

"We do not mention this to him or anyone else, are we agreed?"

"But Ziva, that's child abuse no matter what the age!"

"And by bringing it up, we could put an eight year old into the same situation. No, we do not tell him what we know. If Tim is protecting someone then he's got something he is planning to do. We must let him follow through with that or it could jeopardize his plans. For now, let us do what we can to show him that he is wanted and not just as a whipping boy as you say."

Kate looks undecided for a moment but nods. She can do more good once she is stateside, as the laws will be on Tim's side there. Ziva smiles and kisses her,

"I know you will worry about him, but here he is an adult. Those scars are the marks of a a brave man, not a little boy. My brother would tell you the same if he was here."

Blushing a bit at the mention of Ziva's brother Ari, Kate turns her attention back to Tim. He's getting restless again and she lightly kisses his forehead. He's warm to her touch and she looks closer at his face.

"Ziva, I think he actually is sick, or could be a bit feverish. Why would the commander do this to him?"

"Pride more than likely, men like to show off how mucho they are. The commander is no different in that respect."

"Macho..." Kate says absently and Ziva nods.

"Do we dare to continue if he's really sick?"

"Do we dare not? If the commander is dragging him around like some trophy to be pulled out of a pocket, then let us show him that he is desired, and not as a moose head on a wall."

Tim wakens to soft hands caressing him, and he wonders not for the first time if the two girls are really there or if he's having one of his fevered dreams. Kate, the one he'd met downstairs is nibbling at his neck and ears, running her hands over his chest. Ziva is now massaging his legs and feet and he knows he must be dreaming because he's completely naked.

"This is no dream Timothy McGee." Ziva states as she brings her hands closer and closer to his groin area.

"It's really happening? You both really want me?" he asks and Ziva smiles as she gently starts squeezing his testicles and he moans at the sensation.

"We both really want you and yes it's really happening," Kate replies as she kisses him on the lips. He sighs and relaxes letting the two girls continue ministering to him.

"The question Timothy McGee, is which one do you want to take first?" Kate asks and Tim blushes as he feels Ziva run her hand up and down his penis.

"I...oh geez, that feels so good. I don't...I haven't..."

"Do you want to, might be another question."

Tim nods as he reaches out and touches Kate's breast for the first time. "I just don't want it to all be a dream, or a joke."

Kate brushes her chest against his, and he inhales at the sensation. "No dreams here Tim. Just three friends who want to have a good time."

Friends...he muses and then he feels something warm and tight and wet encasing his penis. He stares as Ziva lowers herself onto him and then he moans as she moves up and down, encouraging him to put his hands on her waist. His hands run up and down her sides and she smiles at him as she starts riding him more enthusiastically. Kate runs her hand up and down his neck, and he turns his head in her direction. She offers him her breast and he puts his lips on it, licking tentatively, and she moans her enjoyment.

He starts suckling as Ziva rides him harder and faster and soon, both Tim and Ziva are hitting their climax. Kate smiles as Tim looks at her with exhaustion in his eyes.

"Don't worry, Tim, we have plenty of time yet. Get a bit of rest and then we'll have our turn together."

Tim nods and closes his eyes again. Ziva rests against his chest, exhausted but happy. She looks at Kate who is still keeping a close eye on their new friend. Kate is worried, that much Ziva can tell and she pulls herself upright, looking closer at Tim, who is covered with a fine sheen of sweat.

"I will go grab a washcloth. We can at least try and keep him comfortable." Ziva offers softly and Kate smiles.

"He's so innocent, Ziva."

"He learns quickly though."

Together they wash Tim down and this time Ziva is the one who is surprised as Kate snuggles next to Tim without trying to seduce him any further.

"He is okay, Caitlyn. He will not break if we touch him."

"I feel responsible for him though."

"Let him bat nap." Ziva suggests and Kate smiles as she positions herself over Ziva's face before nuzzling her way down towards Ziva's vaginal area. Licking Ziva's vaginal lips, she can still taste a bit of Tim down there and laps at it eagerly.

Ziva parts Kate's vaginal curls and finds the clit she's been wanting to suckle on ever since she found out that Kate would be arriving. Having Tim here is a bonus in Ziva's eyes; her focus right now is on the woman she'd fallen in lust with the first time they'd met at a chance encounter several years ago. She suckles and licks until she tastes Kate's juices. She senses more than sees when Tim awakens and knows that the young man is watching them.

She grabs his hand and he grins as she has him start stroking Kate from behind. In and out, in and out keeping a perfect pace with Ziva as she keeps licking and suckling on Kate's clit. Tim silently asks Ziva if it's okay to penetrate Kate with a different organ and she nods slightly. Her eyes widen as he deftly changes positions and then Kate is panting at the unusual sensation as Tim gently takes her breasts in his hands, fondling them, kneading the nipples until they form hardened peaks. Ziva keeps suckling and smiles when the young man finally brings his hands down and lining himself up, takes Kate from behind.

Licking madly, wanting Ziva to hit her completion, Kate grabs the dildo she'd hidden earlier and inserts it, putting it on the highest setting, as she screams out her own release. Ziva is moaning too as the dildo works its magic on her g-spot, bringing her to completion within seconds.

For his part, Tim keeps pumping in and out of Kate's body until he feels her orgasm start and that releases his second orgasm of the night. Feeling limp and satiated, yet having enough mind not to hurt the females underneath him, Tim rolls to the side and sighs.

"If this is a dream, please don't wake me."

"By your command." the girls utter tiredly and Tim smiles.

_a/n: For those who wonder, sometimes an author gets a suggestion and they have to respond with a yes, no or maybe. One of my readers asked if it would be possible to see this particular threesome, and a wicked little plot bunny said I want that too. This story is for Ensign Cole. Enjoy ^_^_

_ PS: Yes there will be more chapters to come._


	2. Chapter 2

Tim's eyes widen when he sees who the MCRT members are. Gibbs and DiNozzo are almost legendary by now, but it's the woman with them that captures his gaze. To his surprise and disappointment, she does nothing to indicate that they'd met in the past, but he swallows his pride and leads them to the crime scene.

Hours later, after some razzing by DiNozzo and Caitlyn, he puts his hand in his jacket pocket. A crackling sound reaches his ear and he pulls out a crumbled piece of paper. Thinking it's just a joke, he's about to throw it away when something makes him smooth it out and look it over. "Call me," is written in a female hand and he smiles as he pulls out his cell phone and dials the number.

"Agent Todd."

"By your command."

He says by way of greeting and Kate smiles as she pulls out of the Navy Yard. After getting directions to his apartment, she drives to Norfolk where he greets her with a smile and invites her inside. She slips past him, then shuts the door behind them before raising her hands and looping them around his neck. Kissing him passionately, she moans when he returns the kiss. His tongue traces her lips, demanding an entrance that she enthusiastically gives him.

"Make me yours tonight McGee." She whispers in his ear. He lifts her effortlessly into his arms and carries her into the small bedroom where he quickly slips her out of her restrictive clothing. Kate sighs as he touches her breasts, kneading one nipple to cherry hardness before latching onto it with his lips and sucking on it as he turns his hand to her other breast and gives it the same devout attention.

While he does that, he brings his other hand down, lightly gliding over her stomach pausing briefly to part her vaginal lips as he seeks and finds the tiny nub that can give her even more pleasure. He rubs it for a few seconds before rolling it between his fingers. He flicks it lightly with a fingernail and she whimpers as she feels the slight moisture building between her legs. A long finger slides past the nub and inserts itself, before his thumb takes over where the finger had been, rubbing her clit while the finger slides in and out.

Then he stops and she almost sobs when he does. His eyes are twinkling as he sucks on the finger that he'd had inside of her and within seconds she's babbling as she imagines that finger and more penetrating her. He frowns at her and she knows he's wondering why she wants him now when she'd made no effort to talk to him earlier.

"Oh Tim please, don't stop. I didn't mean to ignore you earlier. You don't know how surprised I was to see you there. I couldn't say anything, not with DiNozzo present."

He silently undresses and she runs her hands up and down his chest. He's still not saying anything and she wonders if she has lost the respect he might have had for her when he whispers in her ear,

"Not a game then Kate?"

She shakes her head as he sits beside her and again starts running his hands over her, nibbling and touching sensitizing her in ways she hadn't known were possible. Then she groans as his tongue finds her clit and his lips latch onto it, sucking on it, as his finger once again slides inside her. In and out, the finger slides smoothly as he keeps suckling on her. Another finger joins the first and she moans, as she knows that she's close to climaxing.

His fingers leave her and she almost whimpers as she watches him roll a condom on over his erection, and lubes it up with her juices before lining up and inserting it into her. He starts moving and she almost sobs in frustration as he slowly pumps in and out.

"Tim! Please take me, faster, harder. I need you."

"By your command."

He says and she swallows as she realizes he means what he says. His lips once again latch onto hers as he hastens his pace. His hands are massaging her breasts, alternately kneading them or rolling the nipple between his fingers as he pumps faster and harder. In and out, pulling on the nipple and then, he latches onto her breast with his mouth suckling on it, his hand between their bodies rubbing over her clit as he brings them both to a final completion.

Rolling off of her, he pulls her into his arms and she collapses against his chest. She snuggles against him, listening to his heartbeat as it slows and soon she's sleeping. She doesn't feel him leave the bed long enough to go into the bathroom. He comes back out with a warm washcloth, tenderly running it over her body as he washes the sweat from their exertions away.

He then sits down at his computer where the web cam is still turned on. He picks up his cell phone and dials a number.

"Was it good for you too?" He asks wickedly and Ziva moans as she heads for the shower.


End file.
